


You've captivated me

by demiecho



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anthro(po)phobia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Injury, Closeted Character, Comfort, Flirting, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mom Friend Sapnap, No Beta we die like SMP Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Worry, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: George knew this wasn't like Dream. Dream never dissappeared without telling them. Then again, he had been distancing himself with everyone. George wanted to be there for him, yet Dream shyed away and hid himself. What a mysterious tale?this is 100% ooc sorry-sort of inspired by 'Heat Waves' by tbhyourelame. I doubt you haven't read it by now but please do if you haven't :Dalso I'm gonna start basing it around 'Prisoner' by Miley Cyrus, starting mainly from chapter 4. I listened to it and got inspired, and some of the story is similar to the song anyways so I thought 'fuck it'. so yeah go listen to it.also I'm making a playlist in Spotify of songs that inspired the fun in general (like verses that inspired it) so I'll release it once it gets bulked up :33have a great day c:
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so. this is my contribution to the thingy majigy that is DNF.
> 
> I will take this down if either of the content creators is uncomfortable.
> 
> I was gonna say something else but I can't remember it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Gogy, Sap. I'm logging off for the night." Dream spoke, his mind flooded with thoughts.

"Sleep well idiot," George said, his voice raspy with tiredness.

"Night Dream," Sapnap said, focused on his phone.

Dream closed the discord call, and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands over his eyes. He groaned and stood up, quickly collapsing onto his bed.

"What have you done to me, George?" He asked to nobody, his voice trailing off and being taken by the gentle flow of wind coming from his window. He grabbed a pillow and nuzzled into it, his mind wandering to a theorised meet-up they wanted to do. He wanted to meet up with the two of them together, but he also couldn't bring himself to. The overwhelming expectations that they both had for him often had him a mess, a part of his traitorous mind telling him that they wouldn't want to speak to him once they saw his face.

The thought often occupied his mind for hours upon end, and it became too overwhelming somedays. He shook the thought away, letting himself slip away into the realm of sleep.

* * *

"George?" Sapnap called out, the shorter being shaken back to consciousness by the voice blaring in him ears. "You still awake?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm still here,"

"You should probably sleep, I can tell you in the morning," Sapnap said, noticing the fact George was practically asleep.

"I'm awake now," George mumbled, his attention being on the Texan.

"Fine. I have to ask, is it just my imagination or has Dream become a bit more... distant?" He pondered, thinking over the past days. George had noticed it too - but hadn't wanted to mention it to the other. He didn't want to pry into Dream's life. George never was the best observer, was never able to read the room, but after knowing Dream for so many years he noticed something was wrong.

"He has," George said, his voice portraying a hint of pain to Sapnap. "I thought only I had noticed it, but he just has been completely ignoring both of our 'flirting'," He hooked his fingers when he said flirting, not that Sapnap could see him.

"I hope he is doing alright,"

"Same,"

"Go to sleep, Gogy,"

"Fine."

"Night Night Georgie,"

"Night, love you idiot,"

"Love you more~," Sap said, a sing-song voice ringing through George's headphones. George disconnected from the call, and turned off his pc. He looked at his phone, noting it was 3am. How had he let it get so late?

* * *

He climbed under the covers, worry for Dream ringing in his mind. He shook it off, but it continued to cloud his mind, a want - need - to help him crept upon George.

He turned over.

Dream was a constant in George's life, so he often worried what would happen if he dissappeared. Dream had taken many breaks before, but never left without telling George or Sapnap he was going. George often wondered how he was supposed to stay in this loop of worry, always needing for his friend to be happy.

He turned over.

Foggy thoughts of hugging Dream (his theorised look. George hadn't seen his best friends face, hasn't wanted to force him to do something he didn't want to do) were sent to his brain, the images dusting his cheeks an unknown and unnoticed red. He wanted to be there for his friend, but that was all. Nothing behind it. Nothing fur.. further.

And with that, sleep claimed George for the night.

* * *

Dream awoke with a start. The night was relatively calm, no disturbances and no dreams. He often would have dreams during nights like that, the thoughts of George lingering long into the night. He honestly couldn't pinpoint why, all he knew was his friend was haunting him in a good way.

Dream lifted himself up, sitting up on the bed with the loose covers falling down to his legs. The early morning light streamed in from his window, filling him with serotonin. He picked up his phone, flipped through his Snapchat and Discord checking for any new messages. The Brits were awake already, so presumably George was too.

He heard a meow coming from his hallway, then groaned. Of course Patches had already awoken (it totally wasn't 9am, much later then he usually slept in until) and was begging for food. Dream picked himself up, and trudged across the clothes flung on the floor and slipped into the hallway. He entered the kitchen, grabbed Patches food and poured it into the bowl that was 'carefully' placed on the floor. He checked the water bowl, and scowled when he noticed that too was empty. He knelt down, calling out to Patches and hooked his finger beneath the bottom of the bowl, and carried himself over to the sink, filling up the bowl with water. The cat had already claimed (it was hers already) the food and was devouring it, clearly mad that Dream wasn't up earlier. A water bowl was placed next to her.

Dream enjoyed these mundane tasks. Something about it grounded him, the repetitiveness keeping him in a nice routine and balance. He wondered if George had something like this to do, keep him nailed down to the earth. Dream sighed, picking himself up from the ground and walking over to the bathroom. He made a detour to his closet, grabbing a spare pair of jeans, a top and a hoodie. He brought them into his bathroom, placing them on a shelf he had installed for this purpose. Dream turned on the shower, the noise coming stream of water calming him. He stripped, and slowly stepped into the cold water.

He washed himself, enjoying the soft feeling of water hitting his body. As it poured on him, his mind wandered to George. He wondered how the brunette was doing, wondered if he slept well. He had mentioned a blast of Scandinavian weather being washed over to Britain, so maybe he was in bed trying to fight off the weather.

The water stopped, and Dream stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, rubbing himself dry. He sprayed on some deodorant and slowly got dressed. Dream had developed this habit as a kid, never giving it up. His reasoning was that he didn't want to walk through the house half naked, so he decided to bring his clothes to the bathroom and got dressed in there - He wondered what George would think of this. Would he despise it? Would he even care? -.

Dream exited the room, the late morning sun blasting on his face. Even during the winter it was there, never truly going away. He entered his room, and fell face first in his bed. Dream needed to clean this place up, he just had no need or want to. Clothes littered the floor, strewn across every surface they had been able to infect. This was a time he was glad he was a faceless youtuber, the pressure of having to keep appearances up to standard often haunted his friends.

He turned over and grabbed his phone, loading up twitter. There were a few messages from George - he would reply later - but other then that nothing interesting was going on. No drama, nobody being cancelled, all the basic things you have to look for on a day to day basis. He groaned and looked at the time.

11:49 am

Dream wondered how it got so late so quickly, and rushed out of bed to make himself some lunch. Something small he told himself, no need to waste food. It was a bad habit, but he knew there was no harm in it.

The food was shit, and he was glad he made such a small portion of it. Running into the bathroom, he washed his hands and made sure to not look in the mirror (why had he come here with the possibility of seeing himself in the mirror? There was a perfectly good sink in the kitchen that didn't contain a mirror) and dashed out, grabbing his keys, phone and wallet. 

He got home at around 5 pm, his sleep-in clearly making a difference on his mood. He opened up his phone and... 7 missed messages from Sapnap. The hell? Dream scrolled through them,

\--

 **Snapmap:** _get the fuck on discord_

**16:11**

**Snapmap:** _george is freaking out_

**16:15**

**Snapmap:** _i am too, and you haven't been online at all today_

**16:23**

**Snapmap:** _did you seriously go and die or something?_

**16:27**

**Snapmap:** _there's no storm there, you should be fine_

**16:31**

**Snapmap:** _seriously dude join the call_

**16:34**

**Snapmap:** _if you don't answer in an hour I'm calling to cops to get you_

**16:37**

\--

Dream scowled, running over to his pc and turning it on.

* * *

George hadn't heard from Dream all day. He was used to having an hour or two blackouts where one of the team wouldn't speak, but Dream hadn't answered their good morning texts. George was now sitting in the bathroom, his back pressed up against the door and phone tranbling in his hand. Dream never went out without telling anyone, some weird messed up thing happened in his childhood or something and now he had some weird issues. He didn't understand it, no matter how hard he tried.

George was a guy that needed some sort of constant. And for the last few years getting a morning text at around lunch from Dream was something that helped ground him. It was one of the things that helped him remember he was actually real, that the world was real too. So here he was, curled in on himself in the bathroom and his phone now open on contacts. He scrolled down to 'Snapmap' (Sapnap's contact name. Him and Dream had a weird joke about it) and pressed call. It picked up immediately, and George brought the phone up to his ear.

"S-Sapnap?" George croaked, his voice corrupted by the tears running down his cheeks.

"George? What's happened?" Sapnap immediately noticed the pain in George's voice.

"Dream hasn't answer- answered any of my texts today. He hasn't said anything today," He explained, tears forming rivers on his face.

"Shit," Sapnap mumbled, before grunting and walking over to his computer. "You too, huh? Dream hasn't said anything to me since our call last night."

"Huh?" George mumbled, his mind immediately rushing towards the most negative possibilities.

"He probably just forgot to tell us he was going out," Sapnap continued. "Well, I've just messaged him so he should fucking come online."

Fourty tear filled minutes passed, Sapnap comforting George as well as he could through a screen. George was about to give up and leave when he heard the noise of someone joining the call.

"Gogy?" Dream called out, regret and worry sown into his voice.

"Dream?" George called out, tears once again making themselves known on his face.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heatwaves came on during the writing of this and wilbur's songs also came on multiple times hsnxns

George sounded so weak, so... vulnerable. 'Had he caused this?' 'Had Dream caused his best friend to go into this... scared state?' Thoughts ran around Dreams head until a voice cut through them, the pointless arguments falling to the metaphorical ground.

"Dream? A-are you still there?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Dream said (with a coldness that made himself nearly throw up.) "I'm so sorry George. Truly-" A ping rang through Dream's ears notifying the two that Sapnap had left the discord call. "Truly sorry. I don't know what possessed me to completely ignore you and Sap today." Dream said in a hurry, attempting to make his apologies known to the Brit.

Dream continued to ramble, words spilling out of his mouth and apologies being mixed in. "Dream," George spoke, cutting Dream out of his haze. "Stop talking," The cold but warm voice was strong, commanding and made Dreams head go fuzzy. "It's alright, okay?"

"N-no it isn't! I didn't tell you. I wasn't going to be online today- and I made you both worried! Seriously!" Dream spat out as if the words were poison, traces of self-hatred spilling out and into his microphone.

"Dream," George spoke once again, the warmth of the tone filling Dream up with happiness. Dream sniffled, suddenly becoming hyper aware of the tears spilling down his face, silent sobs escaping his throat. 

"I promise you, it's okay. Please, just take a deep breath." George commanded softly, and Dream followed his instructions. He breathed in for a few seconds, and when George told him to he let it out, the negative energy metaphorically being released with it. "You better?" George asked, and Dream nodded (He forgot that George couldn't see him, wasn't infront of him, able to be reached and hugged. Oh how he wished to do that, no matter how much he felt ill from the thought.) 

"Yeah," Dream eventually croaked out, his voice raspy from the silent sobs he had done. He hated how George was worried, Dream didn't deserve to be cared for, worried about. He bit his lip, and brought his left hand up to his right wrist, and dug in. The nails scraped against the skin, and he almost hissed in pain, but he subconsciously caught it in his throat to make sure George didn't hear.

"I haven't eaten dinner yet-" Dream made him forget dinner, how pathetic, "so I'm going to go, you better eat, okay? Love you Dream," George said, (platonic) love making itself known.

"Y-yeah will do. Bye George," Dream said, his voice still croaky from his previous crying session. George left the call with a ping, and another ping signified someone joining. 

Sapnap.

"So," Sapnap said, dissapointment evident in his voice. "What happened?"

"He said it was fine," Dream spoke, voice cracking. 

"Uh huh." Sapnap noticed the crack, and lightened up a bit. "Why did you ghost us anyways?" He asked.

"I just got caught up in real life shit," Dream said.

"Sure. Anyways, how are you?" Sap said, the tone of his voice going back to normal. Well, whatever normal was after being mad. 

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Great. Any plans for tonight?"

"No.." (He did in fact. Lay in bed and do some self-loathing) And with that, the two of them fell into an easy conversation. It was great to talk like this with someone, as if there was no screen between them. He always enjoyed this and secretly preferred it. He didn't want people to see him. He didn't want to put people through that.

The call ended an hour later, and Dream slowly walked over to his bed, and collapsed into it. He wrapped himself in the blanket, drowning himself in warmth. He had some thinking to do, and if he was distracted he wouldn't have the confidence to do it again.

Dream had to think about how he felt. In general, and how he felt about George. His best friend had always been there for him, ever since they started talking. Yet sometimes it felt like a one-sided relationship. Dream had days were he would barely contribute to their conversations, yet George was fine with it. He didn't understand why. After all, he would want a friend that was active all the time, so why was George content with a sometimes practically one-sided friendship?

He would never understand the brunette, yet he felt connected to him. He was confused. But Dream would figure it out. Even if it meant neglecting himself to do it.

Dream awoke the next day, hunger clouding his mind. He groaned, and lifted himself into a sitting position. After failing multiple times to, he got out of bed and pushed himself into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and filled the bowl with milk. The sugary concoction was then placed on the dining room table. Dream ate it, gagging on the first few bites. He hated eating cereal, but there was no other option. Going outside was off limits, and cooking was most likely going to go terribly.

Dream rinsed out the bowl, and walked over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, tired eyes meeting his own. His hair had started to grow rather long, and he really did not want to go somewhere to get it chopped off. He was scared of being infront of someone, being near another human being other then members of his family. Especially when said stranger had scissors right next to his neck. One wrong move and his entire existence could be wiped out.

Dream shuddered, and quickly looked down to the sink. He turned on the tap, and let the cold water run down. He cupped his hands and placed them beneath the running water. The water bunched up in his hands, and threatened to spill before he removed his hands from beneath the tap. Dream splashed the water over his face, and turned off the running tap. 

He left the bathroom after drying his face and brushing his teeth, then turned on his computer and loaded up twitter. 

He typed out a tweet, deleted it, typed out a new one, switched accounts and continued the cycle until he decided on a message. 

@dream:

Hey guys! Just wanted to make this tweet saying I'm taking a break from from social media. I am unsure how long this will be, I just want to take some time off to do some self care. Have a nice day wherever you are. 

11:32 am

Dream sent out the tweet, then closed twitter. His phone began to vibrate with messages and reply's to the tweet. He muted his phone, and just layed down in his bed and let thoughts wash over him. 

Once again he was thinking about George. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes. His mind strayed towards the pale boy, and images flashed across his mind that he would characterise as unsual. George had pressed Dream against a wall, an unreadable look emerging from his eyes. George grabbed the strings on Dream's hoodie, and brought him into a kiss. 

Dream's eyes shot open, his face covered in a deep red. What the hell was that? Dream immediately shot up and ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower. He undressed and jumped into the freezing cold water. He let the water run over his body, his thoughts draining from his body.

Why did he think of that? He was fine with gay people (Dream thinks that some of his friends might be, but he doesn't want to pry into their personal lives) but *he* can't be. It wasn't right. He had to continue his bloodline, not let it die out with him. Nuh uh. No. 

Fuck, but the thought of being with George every day was certainly appealing. His best friend being there for him at all times would be great, but the thought of being around someone also made him feel sick. There were so many things that could go wrong, and just the idea of there being another human near him at all times was disgusting. But maybe he could train himself to be comfortable around certain people? He would have to if he ever wanted to meet with anyone.

Dream stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed from the icy water hitting his skin, and from his thinking session. He dried himself off, crept through his house with the towel wrapped around his waist. He felt terrible doing this, but it was a spontaneous shower so Dream figures it's a mini punishment. 

He gets dressed in his room, putting on a hoodie and some loose shorts. He lays back on his bed, turns on his phone and scrolls through his discord messages. Mainly just people telling him to rest, make sure to stay clean etcetera. He lands on his group dm chat with Sapnap and George, which was just the two of them messing around. 

Dream: hey guys

Georgenotfound: hey dream :D

Sapnap: hey idiot

Sapnap: why'd you really take the break? 

Dream: ? 

Dream: I just needed some time for self care?? 

Georgenotfound: kinda thought that was obvious sappitus nappitus

Sapnap: uh huh

Sapnap: just making sure you're doing okay you idiot

Dream: you know I know I can come to you if I need anything

Sapnap: yeah well sometimes you don't and it eats you up

Dream: I'm doing better now 

Dream knew that was a lie - Why would he ever tell the two of them about his fear of literal people. - but he decided to go through with it. He didn't want them to be worried. 

Sapnap: yeah I guess

Georgenotfound: make sure to sleep good

Dream: yeah you too idiotus

Dream: now that I have no time to deal with you two and stay up until 3am with you guys maybe you can start fixing your own sleep schedules

Georgenotfound: a brit, with a normal sleep schedule, whose friends are in america

Georgenotfound: never happened and will never happen

Dream: you have friends over there in britain

Georgenotfound: yeah yeah

Dream: well I'm gonna go make some lunch now

Georgenotfound: ew it's half 5 here wtf

Dream: did you eat

Georgenotfound: yes

Sapnap: ffs

Sapnap: go eat Gogy

Georgenotfound: fine

Dream: bye idiots

Dream chuckled lightly, his friends always managing to cheer him up. He got up from his bed, walking over to his kitchen for the second time today. He decided on some instant ramen, so he cooked it up and ate it. 

Dream walked over to his sofa, and turned on his TV. The images flashed up on the screen, and sound started to emerge from the speakers. He attempted to pay attention to the screen, but multiple things were looming in his head. First was George, and secondly was his amazing but annoying cat Patches. 

Dream called out to Patches and she gladly leaped up onto his lap. She curled around and plopped herself down, and Dream brushed his fingers through her fur. She always managed to calm him, no matter the situation. She had always managed to collect the pieces of Dream when he fell apart somedays, and would hopefully be here for a lot longer. Eventually she dosed off, and Dream focused on the TV. It was now playing some random murder mystery show, so he reached over to his TV remote and switched kve to Netflix. He decided on Stranger Things, it being a common thing for him to binge on days like these. 

Six episodes later and it was nearing five thirty pm. Dream picked himself up off of the sofa, grabbed his phone and keys and dragged himself down to his car. He sat in the drivers seat, opened up his phone and opened up his group dm. 

Dream: I'm going out for an hour or so. If you need me call me directly. 

He then turned off his phone, and turned on his car. He sat in the warming vehicle until it was ready to go and set off. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he just drove and drove. Eventually he decided on going to the beach his family used to go to during his and Drista's childhood. 

He parked near the beach, and walked over to it. There was a newly made bench on the beach, and it was just far enough out of site so he wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down, and looked up at the sky. Streaks of red and purple began to paint the ground, making the beach seem like a mystical wonderland. He took in a deep breath, fresh air filling up his lungs. 

Dream let his thoughts wonder, from YouTube and the manhunts over to his friends, wondering how it would go if he ever decided to do a face reveal. He knew they would support him and shit, but some traitorous part of his mind began feeding negative thoughts into this, and it slowly got corrupted.

Then his mind landed on George for the like ninth time today. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, kiss him until they lost their breath. Get pushed against the wall by George as he rubbed his hands against the taller, making the blonde moan. 

He loved George, he knew that. But he had always associated it with a platonic love that came with all his friends. But the idea of meeting him always had an appealing sense to it, no matter how much he was disgusted by the thought of another person. 

He felt a need to get to know the shorter in a more intimate way, a more domestic way, a more platonic way. There was no way he could label how he felt about the older, but all he knew was that he could never screw it up. He knew George could never reciprocate his feelings (if he could call them that), so he would just stay quiet. 

Dream had only realised that he might be into guys today, so anything past that seemed to be alien. He wanted to take everything slow, take care of himself. But then he wanted to fly over to England immediately and kiss George infront of the world, let his love for George be known and expressed.

He cursed himself for falling for his friend, the guilt already starting to grasp him. He shook it off, and continued to focus on the sunset. He always enjoyed them, the coming of night upon the world being signified by them. Night was the safest time for him to be outside, being able to avoid being seen and seeing people during them.

Dark purples began spreading in the sky, and that's when he decided to go back to his car. Dream walked over through the darkening day, taking one last deep breath before unlocking the door and clambering inside. 

He drove through the night with soft tunes playing, the window open and seat belt tight around him. The drive was calm, and he enjoyed it. He eventually pulled into a parking lot, and went into the apartment building. He unlocked his door and entered, turning on the light in his living room. 

Dream decided to clean his apartment, so he ran around and picked up the mess he had left everywhere, took out the trash and then went into his bedroom. He picked up all the clothes that were thrown around his room, threw them into his washing hamper and grabbed everything else from the floor. He collected all the food wrappers from his desk, threw them out too and began a wash of clothes. 

Dream smiled at his productivity, deciding to make himself some eggs and toast for dinner. He wasn't the best cook, but when he wanted to he often would cook for himself. It was better then having to see someone delivering food to his door, or going out to the store to get some cheap microwavable shit. 

He ate the food, surprised at how good it seemed to taste. He cleaned his dishes, then walked over to his computer. He turned it on, immediately blinded by the light coming from the screen. Dream opened up discord, checking through the servers he was in to make sure that nothing major had happened. 

He opened up the dream team group dm, and sent a short message. 

Dream: anyone wanna go on a call? 

Georgenotfound: sure 

Sapnap: yeah why not? 

The three of them joined a call, and began to chat about pretty mundane topics. How life was going, how Patches was, how their parents were doing. It wasn't until 10pm that Sapnap eventually logged off, stating that he had somewhere to be in the morning and had to sort it out. 

"What was that about?" George asked Dream, hoping the Floridian would know. 

"No idea. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid though." 

"Same," George replied, worry clearly evident in his voice. 

They once again fell into a comfortable conversation, the two of them enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. George eventually left the call, leaving Dream alone with his thought. 

"I think I love you, George." 

Dream awoke peacefully, light streaming in from the window. No dreams had affected him, and he was feeling well rested. Dream was glad he took the break, as it was already doing wonders for his mental health. Dream had started to fully come to terms with his sexuality, glad that if he decided to come out his friends would be accepting. He turned over, and unlocked his phone. It read 10:34 am, and there were two new messages from 'Snapmap'.

Snapmap: See you in a few hours

Snapmap: 'screenshot' (a screenshot of a plane ticket that was for a plane boarding at 9am local time)

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! I'm really enjoying working on this, and thank you all for the kudos. They mean the world to me. Have a nice day!
> 
> I'm thinking of having Wilbur in the next chapter too, and he will probably have a major role for a few chapters.
> 
> again this is ooc jdn
> 
> Hopefully next chapter. Will be out in the next 2 days.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack and unhealthy coping methods.
> 
> I'm not a big fan of it but I promised I would have it out today, I'll probably go back and edit it for plot convenience and things

Oh no. 

This was bad. Dream wasn't ready for this. He had always wanted to meet Sapnap, even with the ever present fear of other people looming in his mind. Sapnap was a great guy, truly. But Dream wasn't ready to meet him.

Dream started to hyperventilate, the world around him swirling. His breaths became shallower, and tears began to fill his eyes. Dream hit his hands against his head, a coping mechanism he had developed when he went into this state. It didn't work, and it put him into an even worse state then prior. He backed up into the corner of his room, and his hands trailed up his body in an attempt to find something to focus on.

The hands eventually grasped onto the hem of his shirt, tears running down his face and sobs escaping his mouth. He messed with it, trying to calm himself down once again. After a few minutes of this, the panic still an ever-present force, he gave up. With trembling hands he reached out to his phone. He pulled it towards himself, and unlocked it. Dream opened up Discord, and scrolled down randomly through his dm list until he found someone he could trust with this.

Wilbur.

He could trust the Brit with anything, the guy being one of the most accepting of the commonly labelled 'Minecraft Youtubers'. 

He pressed the call button, and brought the phone up to his ear. It dialed for a few seconds until Wilbur picked up. "Hello?" He asked, and Dream let out a sob. "Huh? Dream? What's wrong?"

"I can't, I can't I can't I can't," Dream mumbled, repeating the words like a chant.

"Please, calm down Dream. Take in a deep breath. Release it after a few seconds." Wilbur explained, and Dream attempted. For a minute he began to steady his breathing, just enough so he could explain to Wilbur. 

"You can't what?" Wilbur eventually asked, his tone soft.

"S-sapnap is coming to see me, and I'm in love with George and nothing's going right and everything I built up the past few days is coming crashing down, " He forced out, regret already seeping in. 

Fuck. Wilbur wasn't supposed to know about that. He wasn't supposed to reveal he was in love with his best friend. 

"Oh? He didn't tell any of us about it." Wilbur replied, being cautious about his choice of words. Wilbur didn't wasn't to trigger a further panic, especially about Dream's feelings his towards best friend. "Why are you crying?"

"I-" He took in a deep breath and swallowed the built up saliva in his mouth, "it's irrational," Dream started, and Wilbur hummed slightly in acknowledgement. "But he doesn't know,"

"Doesn't know what?" Wilbur prompted, attempting to get the Floridian to speak and explain futher.

"Nobody knows. Not even my own mother. I- I'm scared. Scared of human contact,"

"Oh," Wilbur said, biting his bottom lip and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"H-he doesn't know and he's going to be here, at my house. Fuck fuck fuck,"

"Can't you ask him to cancel his ticket?" Wilbur questioned, the other boy still lightly sobbing.

"It's too late. I- i woke up this morning and he had boarded 30 minutes earlier," Dream managed to get out, clear need spilling out.

The pressing of keyboard buttons came from Wilbur's microphone. He sighed and brought the microphone closer to himself. "I truly wish I could help you, Dream." He said, sadness clearly evident in his voice. "But I think you should try to talk to Sapnap about it. I understand it will be hard, and he probably will be sad that you won't be spending as much time with him as he expected, but he will be understanding and will try to make sure you're comfortable." Wilbur said. Then he added in a mumble, "He shouldn't have spontaneously booked those tickets without your consent."

Dreams breathing got deeper, and his heart began slowing. The panic attack had began to pass, and now tiredness dawned upon Dream. "Right," He spoke, his voice wary. "Yeah," 

"I have looked it up, and I believe what you have is Anthropophobia, but it apparently doesn't have to have the 'po' in it. I'm not a medical professional, but it appears to be this." Wilbur said, hints of worry in his voice. 

"Okay," Dream said, his voice cracking. "He's probably going to text me when he's out of the plane, and I sure as hell am not going to pick him up," 

"Fair, anyways. Wanna just chat? I hope I can take your mind of off this." 

"Sure," 

A calming conversation ensued, and eventually Wilbur left the call, wishing Dream good luck. Dream sighed shakily, the previous terror reclaiming him. He stood up from his bed, and walked into the bathroom. He stripped, and got showered. The comforting warmth of the water streaming on his back and the humidity of the air felt like a warm hug. He pressed his back aginat the wall, and slowly slid himself down to the bottom of the shower. 

He bit his bottom lip, and a sigh escaped from his parted lips. The water was filling his hair, and ran down the back of his neck. 

Dream thought back. The past few days had been interesting for sure, a roller-coaster of emotions to put it lightly. He was in the depths of a heavy self-loathing, then decided to take a break from YouTube and social media in general to 'fix' himself.

He laughed at that. If himself from a few days prior to the break could listen to him now, see him now, he would be devastated. The mess he was in, the mess that he generally was. He had figured out he was bisexual, (or something like that. He didn't truly know and didn't have enough time to figure it out before...) he then realised he may be in love with his best friend. He was glad that Wilbur hadn't mentioned his slip up, that for sure would have sent him crashing further down.

Then Sapnap decided to fucking spontaneously visit him, sending Dream into a full on panic attack. It wasn't truly Sapnap's fault, he didn't know that Dream was scared of other people. Dream wasn't even sure if he would be scared of Sapnap in the end, being so close to the man. He wasn't too scared if his family, so he hoped it would be similar. 

Dream stood up, turned off the shower reluctantly after letting the water stream down his back once more and then dried himself off. He snook into his bedroom and got dressed in a green hoodie and some blue jeans, attempting to look somewhat presentable to the man.

Something then dawned on the Floridian. Something that shouldn't truly matter, but to him it might as well be the end of the world. Sapnap didn't know he had long hair. It was simple, just say he didn't want to go to a barbers, but Sapnap would question why.

Why did this have to be so hard? What even caused his stupid fear? He didn't know, but should probably go to a therapist for this. Like that would work anyways. Irrational fear.

Dream pushed himself out of his bedroom, stumbling over to the fridge. He pulled out the milk, and made himself a cup of coffee. He despised the taste of it, but if it helped him wake up and somehow helped with his fear, he would drink a million cups of the shit.

Dream sat down on the sofa, and Patches leaped into his lap. He ran his fingers through the fur on her back (his brain immediately supplied that he was using her as a coping mechanism and that he should just abandon her. He would never do that, what the fuck?) and it helped sooth him. He closed his eyes, focusing everything on his breathing and the cat.

A ding came from his phone, and with it the dreaded message.

Snapmap: Just landed

Snapmap: See you in an hour.

Ah.

He was in Florida now.

Fuck.

Dream lifted Patches up from his lap, and placed her on the ground. He got up himself, and ran around the house to check it was clean. Everything seemed fine - the Guest room had been coated in a thin layer of dust so he cleaned that - so he decided to hide in his bedroom until the hour deadline was up.

That was the plan until a thought got pushed into his mind. 

He had paper plates right?

Dream got up from his bed and basically ran through into kitchen, checking every draw. He got to the penultimate draw when they showed up. The white plates were place in a messy stack, and Dream immediately took the top one. He ran to the knife draw and got out a sharp enough knife. He cut out eye holes and holes in the side of the plate.

He (totally calmly) walked over to the draw containing strings and ribbons, and grabbed a ball of string and immediately tied it around the back of the plate. He then hurriedly searched for a black marker to draw a smiley face on.

He took the mask into the bathroom with him, and put the string round the back of his head. He looked up into the mirror, and a smile was quickly fastened to his face.

Dream didn't hate how he looked, his features coming off as quiet masculine. The only part of him he truly hated was his eyes. The cold green eyes always started into him when he looked in the mirror, traces of pain lurking behind the glossy fronts.

Dream took in a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom and took off his makeshift mask. He placed it delicately on the table, and searched around in his fridge. He needed something to take the edge off. He found what he was looking for, his boost of confidence. A can of beer was sitting in the back of the fridge, and he immediately grabbed it and opened it.

Dream took a large gulp of the disgusting liquid, the alcoholic drink making its way to his stomach. His face screwed up at the taste, but he carried on drinking. He eventually finished it, and immediately felt the alcohol affecting his brain. He hoped this would boost his confidence, and not make a fool of himself.

He made his way to the sofa, letting the beer leek it's way into his system, slowly taking its effect. A ping came from his phone, and he started panicking. He lifted it up, tears already bubbling up in his eyes. 

With trembling hands he unlocked his phone, and the notification displayed a message from Wilbur. Dream breathed a sigh of relief, and opened up Discord. 

Wilbur Soot: he arrived yet? 

Dream: no

Wilbur Soot: okay

Wilbur Soot: how long until he should be there? 

Dream: llike 5nminursne

Wilbur Soot: deep breaths Dream

Dream: rihgt

Wilbur Soot: good luck :) 

Dream: thnsks

Dream exited Discord, and placed his phone on his desk. He carefully placed the mask upon his face, confidence slowly filling his system. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for a week of fear. A knock at his door disturbed him, and he slowly walked over to the door. 

He took in a deep breath, and opened the door. Behind it was Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't shout at me! I know this is a terrible chapter and is 100% ooc for Dream. the next chapter wil hopefully be 4k words or more. Wilbur is gonna be Dream's emotional support friend in this for sure
> 
> uh I guess next chapter will be out in the next 5 days at most? I have to go back to online school on Monday so idk how that will fuck with things
> 
> Thank you for the support! I'm excited to get into the depths of this fic :D


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!! 
> 
> SUICIDE, GORE AND BLOOD. MULTIPLE DESCRIPTIONS OF PANIC ATTACKS. DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS.

He took in a deep breath, and opened the door. Behind it was Sapnap.

"Hey dude!" Sapnap said, hand clutched around a handle leading to a suitcase. The texan was shorter then Dream (he already knew that) and had a brownish hair colour. It looked far different in real life, Dream noticed. "Why are you wearing that mask?" He asked.

"U-uh I don't know..?" Dream weakly said, his breathing getting shorter.

"Okay," Sapnap said, dragging out the 'O'.

Dream stepped out of the way and Sapnap walked in, suitcase trailing behind him. He took in a deep breath, and was immediately jumped by. Patches. Patches rubbed herself against Sapnap's legs, and Sapnap immediately burst out into laughter. 

Dream examined Sapnap, making note of every little movement. He watched as Sapnap bent down and scratched behind Patches' ears, how he knelt down on one knee and opened his arms out to invite Patches closer. 

Dream bit his lip, and realised something. "H-hey Sap?" Dream. asked, breathing still shallow.

"Hm?"

"What are your pets doing right now..?" He questioned, looking at Sapnap as he stood back up.

"Oh! I've just got some school friends looking after them. They'll be fine don't worry, after all I'm here to see you." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So, where is your guest room you've spoke of," Sapnap said, attempting to speak more eloquently in an attempt to cheer Dream up.

"A-ah. It's just down the hall," Dream said, fiddling with the hem on his shirt.

"Thanks!" Sapnap called out cheerfully, dragging his suitcase along the floor.

As soon as he heard the door slam, Dream let himself drop to the floor and let out a shuddering sob. God, he was not prepared for this. He lifted the mask off of his face, and pressed his hands over his face. Dream took in a breath, and brought his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, and opened discord.

Dream: I am not prepared for this

He turned off his phone, covered his face back up and awaited the notification. Dream walked over to the sofa, and collapsed onto it. He let out a sigh, and let himself begin to drift off into a tired haze. The alcohol was taking its effects (Dream had a high tolerance for it in the beginning but it usually hit him hard after an hour or so) and he was already feeling dreary.

A notification came from his phone, and he brought it up to his face. Dream unlocked it, and pressed on the notification.

Dream: I am not prepared for this

Wilbur Soot: you can do it, don't worry

Wilbur Soot: remember breathing exercises, in, hold, out

Wilbur Soot: I'll be awake for another 7 hours, so it'll be like 8pm when I go to sleep

Wilbur Soot: if you need anything im here

Dream: thankss

Wilbur Soot: no problem 

Dream hadn't noticed Sapnap leave his room, or walk up behind him. "Who're you texting?" He asked, peering over Dream's shoulder. Dream practically lept off of the sofa, his heart racing. "Woah, easy there Dream." 

"It's just Wilbur," Dream said, fear still in every inch of his body. 

"Oh?" Sapnap rose an eyebrow, examining Dream's body language. "Didn't know you guys texted that often." 

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter." He said (not) confidently. 

Dream picked himself off of the floor, placing himself in the corner of the sofa. Sapnap sat next to him, and opened up his phone. 

"So uh," Dream started, his chest tightening, "Do you want to order some food and- and watch some movies?" 

"Sure, I'll choose the movie. Pass us the remote." Dream nodded, and passed the remote to Sapnap, skin touching slightly. Sapnap noted Dream's clammy hands, but didn't want to bring it up

Sapnap managed to open up Netflix (albeit cursing whenever he couldn't find it) and Dream opened up postmates and ordered 3 pizzas from Pizza Hut (he also snook in a couple cans of beer and a large bottle of vodka). Dream had managed to get his nerves under control, eyes still flicking to the side under his mask. Sapnap hadn't brought it up once after he had arrived, and Dream was glad for that.

But, eventually he would need to take of his mask, and Dream was planning on doing it tonight. Dream had decided that he was going to face his fears, no matter how much discomfort comes from it.

"Dream?" Sapnap asked, looking over to the masked man.

"W-what's up?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Just wondering, why didn't you reply to my text this morning?"

"I was asleep until like eleven thirty." Dream said flatly, attempting to gather his nerves. 

"Huh," Sapnap said, and didn't press any further. 

They were shaken out of a semi-awkward atmosphere when a knock came from the apartment's front door. Dream took in a deep breath, and slowly made his way to the door. He grabbed his wallet in the way, unzipping it and taking out the money. He took off his mask, and opened the door.

"Here's your order sir!" The employee said, an obnoxious but infectious tone coming from her mouth. She handed Dream the order, and Dream handed her the money.

"Thank you ma'am," He said, sporting a confident but sincere smile. "Have a great day!"

The driver nodded, muttering a quick "you too!" and took her leave. Dream placed the order on the ground, and ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a deep sigh. He turned around to Sapnap, who was still watching the show on Netflix (Dream couldn't tell you what it was, he hadn't been focused) and cleared his throat. 

Fuck it, Dream thought. 

"Food's here!" He said in a fake confident tone, and Sapnap turned to him.

Sapnap seemed to be scouring his face, taking note of single square inch. He looked at Dream's hair, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the length. "Nice!" He called out, sitting up and grabbing his phone. Dream brought the bag over, placing it on the coffee table. He dug around it, placing the pizza boxes infront of the bag.

"I got some beer, want a can?" Dream. asked, holding out one infront of him for Sapnap to claim. Sapnap looked up from his phone (which seemed to be on discord dms) and his eyes sparkled when he realised what Dream had said.

"Hell yeah I do!" He said, snatching the can from Dream's hand and immediately opening it. Dream lifted out the bottle of Vodka he got for himself, flicked off the cap and drank it

"Oh? Didn't take you for a Vodka guy," Sapnap teased, tapping (the now sitting) Dream with his elbow. Dream made a noncommittal noise and took another gulp, the taste of the alcohol hitting his throat. 

The rest of the day was a haze, filled with alcohol and pizza. Sapnap eventually retired to bed, jetlag and an extremely early morning practically knocking him out. 

Dream took out his phone, and opened discord. The time read as 19:30, and Dream decided to call Wilbur. 

"Hey Dream!" He said, his tone too cheerful for the time it was in Britain. 

"Hey Wilbur," Dream replied, his words slurring. 

"Are you drunk?" Wilbur asked, tone getting slightly sharper. Dream simply giggled. 

"Yeah, how could you tell?" He asked, not expecting an answer. 

"How did the day go?" Wilbur asked. 

"Great! I showed Sapnap my face. The alcohol calmed my nerves," Dream explained, not letting Wilbur answer before saying "I'm gonna do something that hungover me is gonna hate," 

"Oh no," 

Dream picked up his phone, opened up Snapchat and took a photo og his lopsided smile and drunken eyes. The emerald eyes radiated tension, but his face was relaxed. His hair was covering his face in some parts, and was running a few inches below his shoulders. He saved the photo, and sent it to the Dream SMP group chat. 

Gogy: WHAT

Tommy: what the fuck

Bad: LANGUAGE

Bad: but also DREAM?! 

Ranboo: UH

Purpled: what

Sam: WHAT THE HELL? 

Skeppy: DUDE? 

Wilbur: was NOT expecting that

Tobee: waht?! 

Quackity: wasn't expecting him to have long hair

Dream's giggles were escaping from his mouth, and he brought his phone up to his ear. "DREAM?" Wilbur nearly shouted, shock evident in his voice. 

"That's me!" He said, opening the server again. 

Dream: hnugovee me willl prboably regret that hehe

Gogy: omg you're drunk

Wilbur: this fucking idiot I swear

Quackity: I'm fucking streaming I was *not* expecting that

Karl: your chat are wondering what on earth shocked you

Wilbur: no shit

"Holy shit dude," Wilbur said, disbelief written all over his voice. Dream snickered, continuing to watch the chaos unfold. "You should go to sleep you absolute idiot

"But I don't wanna~" Dream said, dragging out the 'a'.

"Please?" Wilbur asked, basically using the equivalent of puppy eyes on Dream.

"Fi- fine," Dream stuttered, sleep already pulling on his eyelids.

"Night Dream,"

"Night Wilbur,"

Wilbur ended the call, and Dream wandered over to his bedroom, and just flopped on his bed. He practically immediately fell asleep. 

" _What the..." Dream pondered aloud as he wandered aimlessly down the beach. The night air was whistling by him, the moon lighting up his face. "Where am I?"_

_He continued down the beach, humming a soft tune and letting the sand press against his feet. He would look out to the sea every so often, wondering if there would be a peice of driftwood out there, or a ship passing by in it's persuit of greatness. He saw neither of those things, and Dream began wondering why._

_A buzz came from his phone, something he hadn't noticed. He opened it, and unlocked it with face recognition. He noticed a text message from an unknown number, and slowly pressed on it._

_Unknown Number: behind you dream_

_Dream: huh?_

_Dream slowly turned around, and a figure could be seen in the distance. Dream's body took him towards it against his will, and hid body began to tremble. As he approached it, he realised that the figure looked a lot like George._

_He immediately broke out in a sprint, and when he arrived to him Dream wrapped his arms around 'George', a sudden familiar but unrecognisable fear coursing through his body. The guy shoved Dream off, and folded his arms. He looked Dream in the eyes, and chewed his bottom lip._

_"G-george?" Dream asked, cursing himself for sounding so weak._

_"What the fuck dude?" 'George' asked, anger eminating from his eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_"You fucking break my heart, then run up to me and hug me? What the absolute fuck?" 'George' scolded, voice trembling. 'George' brought a shaking hand behind his back, and it appeared like he grasped onto something. "Dream? Make sure to remember this forever." 'George' commanded, then brought up a knife to his stomach and pierced himself, digging it deep into his stomach. 'George: began coughing up blood, his heart slowing and vision fading.' George' brought Dream into a kiss, covering his lips in blood. Then he pulled out the knife, and collapsed in a pool of his own blood._

Dream suddenly awoke in a panic, thoughts racing and fears awaking. What the fuck was that? It made no sense. How did Dream break 'George's' heart? And why did 'George' kiss him? He pushed himself into a corner, wrapping his arms around himself as sobs began pushing out of him. Tears began streaming down his face, body shaking and the image of 'George' coughing up blood, spilling out of his chest and him collapsing.

A knock came from his door, and in that moment he almost passed out. He forgot that Sapnap was here, in his home.

"Dream?" Sapnap called out, hitting the door once again. Dream let out a sob, bringing his body impossibly closer to himself as if it were a bad dream and would all dissappear and melt away. "I'm coming in Dream," Sapnap said, and opened the door to his friends bedroom.

Sapnap began approaching Dream. "Go.." Dream mumbled, Sapnap not hearing it. "Get away from me," He said a bit larger, and shock began to fill his expression. "I SAID, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dream shouted, body trembling and shaking in fear. Sapnap flinched hard at that, and backed away from Dream.

Dream began to meltdown, pulling on his hair and mumbling nonsense. He hated it, to be seen in such a weak state, but he needed to get it out.

"Dream?" Sapnap asked, voice weak and in terror.

"P-please. Leave me alone," Dream called out, voice hoarse.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong, Dream," Sapnap said, voice sharp.

"PLEASE!" Dream exclaimed, tears spilling out like a waterfall once again.

"Tell me, Dream,"

" _ **I'M SCARED OF YOU OKAY? I'M SCARED OF EVERYONE YOU FUCKING IDIOT,"**_ Dream shouted, curlimgnup on himself and wishing he could die.

Sapnap was not expecting that, and thought back to everything that had happened since he arrived. Dream was wearing a mask, got drunk and was nervous all round. What had Sapnap done? Sapnap was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by a chuckle. "And yet I still fell for George," Dream whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"..what?" Sapnap asked weakly, tone heavy with regret and self-hatred. "y-you're scared of me?"

"Yeah," Dream admitted, taking in a deep breath. "Not of humans in general, I should add. Just human contact," Dream added, a watery smile working itself on his face.

"is that why you didn't answer me? you probably had a fucking panic attack, right?" Sapnap questioned, it sounding more like a statement. He wrapped his arms around himself, "oh my god. I fucked up," he realised, and took in a deep breath.

"I told Wilbur yesterday." Dream admitted biting his bottom lip. "It was all in a panic,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah. He's the first person I've ever told. I don't know why I never told you guys. I guess I just thought that you guys would think differently of me," He rambled, trying to focus on anything other then the other human being infront of him. "I decided today that I'm gonna try. Try and face my fear, attempt to make myself a better person,"

"But," Sapnap started, looking up at the Floridian, who looked so small despite being well over 6 foot. "It's going to take time, right? On that case, I'm not going to push you to do anything. It looks like such a large fear that can't 'just be overcame'."

"Yeah, I know that," Dream said, and Sapnap looked down at the ground. He didn't notice the shuffling of bedsheets and only noticed the taller infront of him, shaking with his arms outstretched. Sapnap lifted his arms up, and Dream brought Sapnap up into a hug. Sapnap chuckled, and murmured a soft "I'm gonna remember this forever. The hug, day, and mask" Into Dreams chest, and said boys breathing shortened, before remembering where he was.

Now delirious Dream brought Sapnap over to his bed, and passed out. Sapnap soon fell asleep in Dream's arms, hapiness coursing through his vains.

When Dream came to, he immediately took notice of the warmth in his arms. Sapnap had fallen asleep, face pressed up against his chest. Their legs were entangled, and Dream's arm was wrapped around Sapnap, keeping them close together. Dreams breathing began to shorten, and He began to shuffle his way out of the bed. His hangover hit him like a truck, and the events of what he did before he went to bed began to play in his head. He slipped a pillow in between Sapnaps arms, and climbed around him. 

Dream scurried into the kitchen, phien clutched by his hand and the need for pain medication blaring through his head. Dream pressed his palms against his head, and rummaged through the medication cabinet he had in his kitchen (Dream ddint know why he put it there, but he couldn't be bothered to move it to the bathroom) and located it. He took out the paracetamol, and dry swallowed it as he toasted some bread.

The toast popped, and he began shovelling it down his throat as he unlocked his phone. Dream clicked on discord, and regret seeped through his bones as he reread all of the conversations from last night. He pressed on his and Wilbur's conversations and _ new messages were displayed.

Wilbur Soot: you're hopefully asleep by the time I sent this, but call me in the morning

Wilbur Soot: I hope your hangover isn't too bad either, make sure to take some meds

Wilbur Soot: sleep well :)

Dream pressed the call button after finishing his slice of toast. After a few dials Wilbur picked up, and Dream pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey dude," Dream mumbled, his hangover seeping into his voice.

"Hey Dream! Sleep well?" Wilbur said in his overly cheerful tone, one that Dream wished he could have himself.

"Sorta. Nightmare." He grumbled before saying "I fell asleep with Sap last night,"

"Huh?" Wilbur asked, trying to get the American to speak.

"Had a fucking panic attack because of a nightmare, then Sapnap came in because he heard it. Shouted at his to get away, then came clean about my fear then we cuddled. I don't know how, I guess I just fucking passed out," Dream said, cringing at the story.

"Oh," Wilbur muttered, trying to take it all in. "I presume he's still asleep?"

"Yeah. Don't know how, I drank way more then him."

"Speaking of which, how's your hangover?" Wilbur questioned, his voice dropping an octave to the usual off camera tone.

"Feels like I stared at a fucking fluorescent light for 10 hours straight," He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Wilbur laughed at this, and soon the infectious laughter of the Brit encompassed the two of them.

After the laughter died down the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, until Dream heard the sound of his door closing. "Shit I think Sap's up," He hissed, closing his eyes.

"Stay calm, I'll hang up and let you both talk. Talk to you later." Wilbur said, and hung up.

"Morning Dream," Sapnap said, his voice raspy.

"Mornin'" Dream simply said in reply, biting his lip and staring at his hands. Sapnap sat on the other side of the table Dream had somehow made his way to, and looked up at the taller boy. 

"How're you doing today?" Sapnap asked, being cautious of his actions. 

"I'm surprisingly doing good for being hungover," 

"How much did you drink of that vodka?" He asked in a monotone voice, expecting Dream to say the whole thing. 

"Like half of it. Alcohol hits me much harder the longer I leave it." Dream. explained, looking down to where Patches was layed. 

"Alcohol can be such a bitch sometimes," Sapnap said, following Dreams gaze. "Aw, Patches is super adorable,"

"Yeah," Dream agreed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, letting Dream get used to simple acts like this. After a few minutes Sapnap spoke up. "Are you replacing us for Wilbur?" He asked jokingly, hitting Dream's foot with his own. Dream coughed, then descended into his so called 'kettle' laugh.

"Yeah, you figured it out. I prefer Europeans that aren't colour-blind," Dream said, his heart racing at the thought of replacing his friends. 

Sapnap joined in on the laughing session, and Dream started to think. He could get used to this, but how long would it be until he snapped? The everpresent fear of humans loomed in the back of his mind, ready to snatch Dream in its clutches once again. 

"We should go out to get lunch," Dreams irrational mind blurted out, regret filling his soul immediately afterwards. 

"Sure!" Sapnap blurted out, "O-only if you're comfortable with it," 

"Yeah, I think I want to try," 

And with that they left, ate pancakes (totally without nearly locking himself in a bathroom and crying his eyes out, Dream thought) and arrived back to Dream's apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know the legal age in America is 21, and yes I know sapnap technically can't drink because of that. just imagine it's 19 in this universe (covid doesn't exist either so,,,)
> 
> thank you for reading and for your patience! I'm glad I got this out, but it's not as long as I hoped. oh well. have a nice night!


End file.
